


Baby Girl You Know Were Gonna Be Legends

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Short One Shot, Teasing, kiss prompt, the rape/non con warning is from a myth, there is not rape in the story, theyre talking about the myth of medusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Kiss Prompt #32: "... to wake up"Clarke likes it like this, laying in the warm sunshine, curled up against Bellamy, listening to him tell her stories. She really likes it like this, but sometimes...(in case you dont read the tags right off, there is no rape in the story, Bellamy is telling her the myth of Medusa, who was raped by Poseidon, but i still added the warning.)





	Baby Girl You Know Were Gonna Be Legends

The sunshine was warm on her face, lying in the grass somewhere in Eden. She could hear water somewhere near by, but she kept her eyes closed, let the sun bake her eyelids, because she could feel him pressing kisses down her neck, soft and light as a feather, barely brushing her skin, still leaving a trail of heat in his wake. He got to her collarbone, and nipped, causing her to yelp, and he laughed.

“I knew you weren’t asleep!” He yelled, flopping back on the grass next to her. His dark hair fanned out a little above his head, contrasting with the bright green grass and colourful flowers. The sunshine brought out the freckles on his already tan skin.

“I was _resting_ Bellamy,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she rolled over on top of him, “you should try it sometime.” She settled her weight over him, tangling their legs together tucking her nose into his neck.

“Why would I want to rest, when you’re around?” He said, soft, as he ran his hands up her back, under her t-shirt. “Talk about a waste of time.”

“So tell me a story then, because _I_ want to rest.”

  
“You want to rest right here?” He said, laughing a little raising his head to twist and look at her. She nodded, and he kissed her nose, making her scrunch up her face.“Alright, what story do you want?”

“I get to CHOOSE the story this time?” She teased.

“Anything for my wife.” The word sent warm waves through her whole body, and she kissed under his jaw in response.

“Okay… how about the story of Medusa! She gets a bad rap.” He laughed, his body moving under her, and she settled in closer, pressing her chin into his collar bone.”

He started telling it, the story of how Medusa. This beautiful woman, who was raped by the God Poseidon in Athenas temple, and as punishment for this crime, she was turned into a monster, her head covered in snakes, and any human who looked into her eyes was turned to stone. The story had always been told this way, a punishment for the crime of a god, but when Bellamy told it, he always told it better. He told it differently, saying Athena had turned Medusa into a horrific monster to make it look like she was being punished, but was really being protected.

“She couldn’t let the desecration of her temple go unpunished, the other Gods would never allow it, but how could she punish Poseidon for his wrongs?”

“Poseidon was a dick.” She added. He laughed.

“Yeah he really was,” he sounded almost wistful, she loved when he was like this, “anyway, Athena had to punish someone, so she punished Medusa, but her punishment served as a way of protecting Medusa. Now, no man could ever look at her again, no man could ever approach her and touch her without her permission ever again, because of this ‘curse’ Athena placed on her. It was a punishment, a curse, but also a shield.”

“I’ve always liked your version of that story better.” She said, into his throat. She felt herself getting heavy, her body soft and loose over him, and she felt his hand go into her hair, gentle.

“Me too” he said.

“I love you, Bellamy.”

“I love you too Clarke” his smile was blinding. She pressed a kiss into his lips, and then tucked her face back into his neck, revelling in the smell of him.

She was half to sleep, soft and warm in the sunshine, her body heavy, and he pressed a kiss into her forehead, wrapping himself a little stronger around her, and then she heard a voice, calling her name. It seemed far away... 

“Clarke.. Clarke… Hey.. Clarke!” It got louder and louder, and then…

“Clarke!” She opened her eyes, and...

She was in the back of the Rover, and little Madi was sitting in front of her, eyes wide and expectant. Her blankets were so tight around her she got a little tangled up trying to get out, and the sun was shining right through the windshield onto her face, and her face was buried into the guard jacket she found at Arkadia (that was maybe Bellamy’s, maybe wasn’t, but she had convinced herself it was). It had been a dream. A soft, warm, perfect dream. Her heart sank to the floor, and she wanted to cry. He wasn’t real, he wasn’t here. Instead, she shoved her feelings down into the pits of her stomach where they always sat, and climbed out of the Rover into their little village. She plopped down at the table, the radio sitting amongst the dried fruit and cups. She picked up the mouthpiece, and started.

“So its been 145 days since Praimfaya… I had a dream about you last night.”


End file.
